


Together

by CherryliciousFanfiction



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Braille, F/M, Really fluffy, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryliciousFanfiction/pseuds/CherryliciousFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you started to date Matt, you've wanted to learn Braille, but you've never asked. Well, today's the day you finally ask Matt if he could teach you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be really cute to have a one shot of.  
> If you'd like to see another one, just let me know. ^_^
> 
> (I don't own you, marvel, or the characters)

Matt was sitting at the table going over some of the papers Karen found on Nelson and Murdock's latest client. They were already translated into Braille, meaning even if you wanted to, you couldn't take a sneak peak on what your boyfriend and best friends were doing over in the office.   
Ever since you and Matt got serious, you wanted to learn Braille, it seemed interesting, and since you didn't know anyone else that could read it, it could be like yours and Matts "secret language around friends".   
You got up from your position on the couch, and headed towards Matt, deciding to ask him about it now.  
You sat at the table next to him, looking at his beautiful face, his forehead creased from focus, and his hairline beaded with droplets of sweat. You didn't know if it was because of the suit he was in, or if the room was too hot and stuffy to him. His dark, poofy, brown hair stuck up everywhere, and you wanted so badly to mess with it, but you had to focus. Next were his eyes. Even though he was blind, and they weren't focused, there was still a shine in them, that held curiosity.   
Suddenly, you heard a cough beside you, and you jumped. You focused back on Matt, only to see that cute little smirk on his face.  
"Yes?" He asked, chuckling slightly.  
You cleared your throat. "Are you busy?"   
He shook his head. "Not really. Why? What's up, buttercup?" He asked, taking your hands into his. He didn't know whether to be worried or excited.  
You stared at your intertwined hands. They fit together like correct puzzle pieces. "I was wondering if you could teach me Braille." You smiled when you saw his head cock to the side.  
"Why do you want to learn Braille?" He asked. Somehow his eyes found yours.  
"I dunno. It's facinating..." You whispered happily, but trailed off at the end.  
"What would you use it for?"  
"Since we would be the only ones who know it out of our friends we can leave little notes to each other, or I can help you label things, or..." You said chuckling lightly. You bit your lip, hoping he would agree.  
Matt smiled, he was definitely going to say yes, and he heard you bite your lip, and that made his heart flutter.   
"Little notes? That's sounds amazing. Of course I'll teach you (Y/N)." He agreed. Matt let go of your hands and cupped your face. You brought you hands up to his poofy hair, and ran your fingers in it.   
Your lips crashed together for the perfect kiss that lasted the perfect time.  
When the kiss ended, you leaned your foreheads on each other's, your noses squashed together.   
"I love you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." Matt whispered, slightly out of breath.  
"I love you too, Matthew Murdock." You panted.  
You stayed in that position for a while, your fingers brushing his hair, while his fingers were brushing your cheeks. You smiled at each other, knowing this is what true love felt like.  
Like your heart was being kissed by millions of butterflies, and was about to fly away, and your stomach was twisting-but in a good way. A way that felt nice. And your head was up in the clouds. You were up in the clouds together.   
And you'd be together until the end of time.


End file.
